Falling the Right Way
by Ina-Hina
Summary: She fell from the sky, thinking her death was near. But he caught her and she in turn caught him. MasaxOC Rated T for safety though may be subject to change.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first SB fic so play nice! :D This will follow the anime and it is MasaxOC. It is very OOC so don't like don't read. Enjoy!**

She felt weak. Like all weight from her body was gone. Was she dead? No, she was falling. But how high up was she? She could only see blinding white all around her. All she remembered was the strike on her face. Everything after that was an ache to remember. She must be so far up to not have hit the ground by now. When she hits the ground she'll die. She wished she had a last goodbye with...

_Goodbye Brother..._

_Meanwhile_

"Lord Masamune." Katakura Kojuro addressed his lord the way he always did.

Formally and rigid.

"What Kojuro?" Date Masamune was always so impatient when Kojuro took things slow.

"We will be reaching our destination, Nagashino in around three days."

"And your point is...?" Masamune smirked at Kojuro's flustered reaction.

"M-My Lord Masamune, the point is..."

"Is?"

"The **_point_**is that we should rest!" Kojuro rarely got this frustrated with his lordship.

Keiji who was riding with them, sat, and watched with a smile and waited to hear his snarky reply. But it didn't come.

"Lord Masamune! Are you even listening to me?"

"Kojuro, can you see that?" Masamune pointed towards the sky.

Kojuro looked where he was pointing and saw an object plummeting down through the sky.

"Lord Masamune! We mus-"

"Kyah!"

Before he even finished his sentence, Masamune was off on his horse, riding towards the plummeting object. Keiji inwardly chuckled as he patted his monkey friend.

_Heh... That's Masamune for you._

_What the hell is this? It can't be a person, can it? Oh god it is!_

Masamune rode closer to the now recognisably human figure.

_C'mon make it! I've gotta make it!_

This was it. She could tell she was about to hit the ground. So many things she wished she could've said, so many things she could've done and seen and so many people she wished to meet.

_Haha... I guess this is sayonara for now, niisan. See you in the next life. And father... Go to hell..._

And then all was blank...

It was a girl! But how'd she get up there? Doesn't matter now. All that mattered was that he made it to her in time. He was so close he could almost touch her. But would it be enough.

_Screw that! Here goes nothing._

He literally leaped off his horse and caught the girl. He tumbled but made sure that the girl was not injured. He finally stopped rolling and looked at the one he just rescued.

_Holy... Wow... I mean..._

She was beautiful. And he meant _**really **_beautiful. She had dark blue hair that was loose and fell to her waist. She had pale skin that looked snow white. She had a dark kimono with white birds on it and she felt like she was as light as a feather. Not a bad body shape either.

_Not bad at all..._

It made him uncomfortable to just look at her, let alone hold her in his arms. But... He couldn't let her go. Something compelled him to keep holding her in his arms.

_Well I suppose I need to make sure she doesn't get her pretty kimono dirty. _

He stood up and walked over to sit down and lean on a tree. All the while still holding onto the girl.

"Well I think I'll just wait here until you wake up. Is that alright?" Masamune jokingly said to the sleeping girl.

He leant back and dozed off, waiting for Kojuro to find him or for the girl to wake up. Whichever came first...

She felt warm. Until now she had been suspended in darkness but now... She had found light. Before now she had been feeling like she was on a strings. Like she was a puppeteer's doll. Now she felt like she had the ability to move again. All this time she had felt like all her life was gone, like it never happened. Now she felt a sense of direction, a purpose. What was the cause of this feeling? She felt safe and sound. She was quite confused. Well as much as she could be while unconscious anyway. She had the faint sense she was waking up and welcomed the prospect. She'd had enough of this emptiness whether it was warm, cold, light, dark. She welcomed the waking sensation...

Her eyelids flickered. Masamune jolted and looked down at the semi-conscious girl.

_She's waking!_

She raised a groan. "Nngh..." She turned her head and nuzzled Masamune's chest, causing him to turn fifty shades of red. She seemed to be unaware that she was being held. "Mmmm..." She sounded like a bee being tranquillised with honey.

"Hey." Masamune shook the girl's shoulder gently. "C'mon wake up. Please?"

_Not that I don't like this and all but if Kojuro finds us it isn't going to look right..._

"Hey sweetheart" He tapped her lightly on the cheek.

That brought a response with her groaning again and opening her eyes.

_I know I said this before but..._

"Wow." He breathed too quiet for the girl to hear properly.

Her eyes, they were... They were crystal clear and a shining shade of blue. The sky couldn't be brighter if it tried.

The girl looked at him with her blue, beautiful eyes with a curious look. "Is something wrong?"

"Oh! Um, I..." Masamune tripped up on his words.

"Wait..." The girl looked from Masamune's face to her hands which were clinging onto his body. "Oh..." Realisation dawned on her.

A shriek filled the air.

"Ahh!" She jumped from Masamune's arms and onto her behind. "Oww!"

Masamune laughed in spite of himself, but he quickly changed his expression when she gave him a face which would put a crying puppy to shame.

"Oh! Are you alright?" He stood up and offered her his hand.

"As well as I can be when I wake up in the arms of a strange man." She took his hand.

"Oh well, I think you'd ought to know that I just saved your life." He joked.

The girls eyes went wide. She looked up at the sky. She then went as red as Masamune had been just a few moments ago.

"Oh my Kami! I'm so sorry! I had no idea!" She bowed lowly and tried to hide her face.

Masamune put his hand on her shoulder. "Hey no need for that. If you need to repay me in some way than would you mind introducing yourself?"

"Oh of course!" The girl stood from her bow and wore a huge grin. "Hehe, my name's Hina, milord. A pleasure to meet you!"

Masamune smiled at her smile. She seemed so much younger when she grinned like that.

"The name's Date Masamune and the pleasure is all mine."

"Date... Masamune..." She breathed. "Ahhh!" She fell over again, this time landing on her back.

Masamune ran towards her panicked. "Um are you alright? Again?" He asked awkwardly.

She looked up at him, this time rolling her eyes. "What do you think?"

Masamune was taken aback. "Well I guess that the fall was hard and—"

"Eh? Fall?" She seemed confused. "Oh right, haha don't worry!" She had another of her grins plastered on her face.

Which quickly disappeared.

"I'm just so ashamed!" She exclaimed.

"Ashamed?"

"Yes! To not have addressed you properly. You! Lord Date Masamune, One Eyed Dragon and Big Boss of Oshu! Please forgive me My Lord." She bowed again even deeper than last time.

"Hey, like I said before, no need for that." He laughed and looked her in the eye and continued. "Just Masamune is fine thanks."

"Ok, Masamune." Hina nodded her head in agreement.

"So what are you doing falling from the sky on this fine day Hina?" Masamune crouched down, eye level with her.

"I wish I knew. All I remember is getting struck and then..."

"Wait what?" Masamune's jaw dropped down. "You mean someone _**punched **_you?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Why?! Because why would anyone want to punch _you_?"

"Well technically he was aiming for my brother and I stepped in front of him and then... Y'know..." She gestured towards Masamune.

"Well you are a very brave woman Hina, going between your brother. So do you live near by?"

"Um depends where we are."

"Neutral border between Kai and Oshu."

"Oh then I'm not a million miles away but yes it's a while."

"Do you live in Oshu?"

"No, I live in Kai."

"Hmm I see..."

Hina looked a bit nervous at Masamune's inquistive look. "What does that mean?"

"Do you happen to live near Nagashino?" Masamune finally asked after a few minutes.

"Um yes I do. Why?"

"Well we happen to be heading that way that's all. Tell me, how'd ya like to ride with me and the rest of my boys until we get to Nagashino?"

"What really?" Hina looked really surprised.

"Of course. The boys won't mind having a fine lady such as yourself accompanying us." Masamune winked, causing Hina to blush.

"Oh well then, I would be honoured Lord Masamune!"

"Hey what did I tell you about The Lord thing?" He sighed and rubbed his neck.

"Hehe... Sorry Masamune."

"That's alright."

"Lord Masamune!" Hina heard a voice coming from behind them.

She jumped behind Masamune just in time before a horse came crashing through. Followed by many other horses.

"Hey Kojuro. What's going on?" Masamune casually asked the scowling man.

"What's wrong?!" Kojuro fumed. "What's wrong is you took off while I had to turn this army around to find you!"

"Kojuro wait, there's a perfectly good explan–."

"No excuses!" Kojuro yelled.

"U-Um... Excuse me sir but..." Hina stepped shyly from behind Masumune.

"Huh?" Keiji looked at her with surprise. "Hina?"

"W-What?! Keiji! Maeda Keiji is that you?" Hina seemed just as surprised as Keiji.

"Hina! Long time no see! What are you doing all the way out in Oshu?" Keiji replied, completely ignoring Kojuro and Masamune.

"Oh I was sent flying through the sky and Masamune here caught me." Hina smiled that childish grin she had had plastered on her face just before Kojuro showed up.

"Your lord again?" Keiji had a concerned look on his face. "You need to stop letting him doing that, and _you _need to stop taking hits for your brother." He sighed and got off his horse.

"But my brother–."

"No buts. Promise me you won't take any more hits for your brother." Keiji placed his hands on both her shoulders.

"Alright."

"That's better." Keiji patted her head much like a father would a child.

Hina seemed pleased by the touch and smiled even wider. Masamune felt a pit in his stomach. How come they knew each other so well? Why could he touch her with so much familiarity? Masamune felt himself getting angry. But why? He only just met the girl. He decided to ponder on it later.

"Anyway.. Kojuro, this woman will be accompanying us to Nagashino. Make her feel welcomed okay?"

"Yes milord."

"Hey Hina." Masamune called over to the woman.

"Yes?" She gave him an inquisitive look."

"Hop on." Masamune headed towards his horse.

"Boys! We're heading to Nagashino to take Yoshimoto's head!"

A chorus of cheers followed this announcement. Hina hopped onto Masamune's horse and felt glad that she was in the hands of such kind men. But her worries would not cease...

**Sooo what did you think? Reviews welcome and this time even flames! I had to end it fast so yeah. I will update in a week or so. Sayonara! 3**


	2. Chapter 2: Little talks

**Hello! I have finally updated! This chapter is going to be a bit of a filler but its necessary to build my canons. Thanks to BooksFan101 for her/his advice. Thanks to all who are following and to those who favourited. Enjoy!**

The Date army was heading for Nagashino, where Keiji said that Oda Nobunaga would be. There was apprehension in the air as they rode, everyone nervous and excited for the catacalismic battle that was ahead. Hina, who was riding with Masmune, was deep in thought.

_I haven't told him yet... Will he abandon me if I did tell him..._

She shrugged to herself saying that what happens, happens.

"Hey Hina." Masamune jolted her out of her thoughts.

"Hm? Yes?" She said absentmindedly.

Masmune took notice of this and looked at her but continued on. "I was wondering, who is your brother?"

She felt a pit on her stomach. _Oh Kami... _What was she going to tell him? She thought it over frantically and was just about to give up when the godsent man Keiji, stepped in.

"Oh, you mean Yuki?" He rode up beside them with a wide grin plastered on his face.

"Yuki?" Masamune gave Keiji a weird look. "That's a strange guy's name."

"Yeah, he's constantly getting teased. And I have to admit..." He looked a bit sheepish. "I do a lot of it."

Masamune laughed. "Ah so is little miss princess the man of the house?"

Hina slapped him hard on the back of the head.

"Ouch! That went through my helmet!" He whined.

"Well don't call me a man!" She shot back.

"I wasn't calling you a man!" Masamune argued. "I was just saying that compared to your brother you are a man."

She didn't hit him and just when Masamune thought he was safe, she hit him again, even harder this time.

"KAMI!" WHAT'D YOU DO THAT FOR?" He screamed.

Hina looked frightened but held her ground. "Never insult my brother. He's twice the man anyone will ever be..." She said quietly. "Never..." Her tone was so serious that Masamune dropped the argument.

Keiji must have realised that it was going to be awkward and intervened. "Hey Hina, come ride with me! We have a lot of catching up to do!" He strained a smile.

Hina looked at him blankly and gave a curt nod. "Ok."

She sat herself on the edge of Masamune's horse. She jumped out and surprisingly, Keiji caught her.

"There you go." He said as he gently put her behind him. "So..." He began. "Actually, how has Yuki been? Headstrong and literally strong as ever?"

He began a conversation with her and realising that Masamune may need some space, pulled back to talk more. Kojuro watched the scene from behind and breathed a heavy sigh. He knew that Masamune was actually pretty terrible at making compliments and usually ended up insulting them one way or another. He rode up beside Masamune who was still _slightly _frustrated.

"Lord Masamune?"

"Kojuro, how come she was so defensive of him? I don't get it. One mention of her brother and she changes from Little Miss Mary Sue to a head hitting maniac?" He sighed and signalled for everyone to pick up the pace.

"If I may speak frankly My Lord..." Masamune nodded. "I suspect that she has had a hard life. I think something _may_ of happened to her to do with her brother and she doesn't like to talk about it."

Kojuro didn't say that he _knew_ _something _must have happened. He wasn't like Keiji, he had never met the girl before but the signs of traumatisation was evident in her, even if she was hiding it. He needed Masamune to discover this for himself though. He decided to try a more personal approach.

"Surely you have memories that you wouldn't like her to know My Lord?"

When Masamune went to say no, Kojuro simply raised an eyebrow. Masamune lowered his head on defeat.

"Ok, ok I do!" Masamune remembered things that made what would be his right eye burn.

"Exactly." Kojuro gave a Masamune an parental look.

Kojuro had practically raised the boy. His father died when he was three and his mother didn't want anything to do with him. She had always preferred his younger brother. Kojuro, knowing that wasn't right, asked her to accept Masamune as the heir to the Date clan but she refused. So it was with a heavy heart that Kojuro exiled her. With his mother gone, Masamune's care was handed over to Kojuro, who raised him as his own. Masamune's brother still stayed but when Masamune was fourteen, something terrible happened. It was Masamune's first battle and Kojuro told him to stay with him. He got over excited and ran out... And then... Kojuro's eye's watered just at the memory of it. That day he was going to take out his own eye, but he thought better of it. Masamune needed a right eye and that was going to be Kojuro. Unfortunately the clan elders did not think the same way. They thought that without his right eye, Masamune was unfit to rule the Date clan and were going to instate his younger brother as heir to the leadership. Kojuro and a few others stood against this, saying that he was just as good with his eye as he was without. Masamune's brother decided to silence Kojuro, the leader of the rebellion, and attacked him in the dead of the night. Kojuro had not expected the attack nor was he armed. So he accepted the fact that his death was near and prayed for his lord. Just when he thought the sword had struck, he heard the clash of blades. He opened his eyes... It was Masamune! He had somehow known what was going to happen and had rushed to Kojuro's room to help him. His younger brother fell with a groan. That's when Kojuro saw the blood. It was on Masamune's face and blade. Realisation dawned on Kojuro. His Lordship just killed his own brother! When the elders found out, they were shocked... And frightened. They didn't know how a the boy knew how the assassination was going to happen, let alone when or where. To kill his own brother, they thought this with a shiver. They were so afraid that they reinstated Masamune as the clan heir. Masamune was also horrified and went into a state of depression. Kojuro had to finally break him out of it. As Masamune's regent, Kojuro banished the clan elders that had tormented Masamune and put his supporters in instead. But instead of elders, they were the now the clan's head retainers, there to help Masamune not make decisions for him. When Masamune was eighteen, Kojuro decided he was ready and let him claim his birthright. Masamune was successful in uniting Oshu and was loved by the people. Kojuro still stood by him and always would, no matter what...

"Kojuro? You alright there?" Masamune looked at Kojuro with a hint of concern in his eyes.

"Yes of course milord. Just thinking."

"Well in any case, I guess I'm going to have to apologise aren't I?"

This was going to be the hardest thing he would ever have to do. Masamune had pride and this was going to severely damage it. But it was still something that he had to do.

"It is starting to get dark, let's stop for tonight my lord."

"Ok. Boys! We're gonna set up camp here okay!"

"Yessir!"

He'd have to talk to her soon. Masamune had goose bumps just thinking about it...

**Another chapter done! And BooksFan101 the Mary Sue joke was for you. I tried to make it that Hina and Masamune only had a physical attraction and so I want to work on them becoming real friends and then falling in love. Keiji is a godsent man and I will stick to that! And as you can see in my username, Hina is my most precious OC. I was gonna use her later but... Oh well. :D**

Update later! Keep looking!


	3. Helping them along

**Oh my Kami! I did it! I actually posted another chapter! Sad ain't it? I personally think the starts pretty bad for my standards but it gets better as it goes on.**

**Masamune: You know you're making this painfully slow for me right?**

**Keiji: Yeah he just can't wait to have smoochie time with Hina-chan!**

**Masa+Me: Keiji! *chase scene ensues***

**Kojuro. Please enjoy the chapter and excuse me. *takes out a leek***

The Date army set up camp in a clearing with a hill at one side. It had a cherry blossom tree at its anex and was in full bloom. Hina decided to help with the meals and began handing out food and water to those who needed it. They were all grateful for her help and praised her highly for her work. She blew their praise off by saying that they were only saying that because she happened to be there at the time. She avoided Masamune and always found an excuse to go somewhere else to help out. She noticed how Masamune looked at her with pleading eyes but refused to meet them. Hina scurried away when all the meals were handed out and sat at the head of the hill, alone and melancholiac, feeling guilty as hell.

Masamune wandered about the encampment, hoping that he would _accidentally _run into the blue haired girl. He wanted to apologise to her. Sure she hit him and hit him hard but the way he yelled at her just wasn't right. He didn't need Kojuro to tell him that.

"Hina?" He called out, hoping she would answer.

Of course no answer came. He sighed. He noticed Yoshinao walking past and stopped him.

"What's up Big Boss?" He asked.

"Yoshinao, have you seen Hina?"

"How could you _not _have seen her?" Chuckled Yoshinao. "She's been helping out left right and centre. Oh she must be really mad at you!" His chuckling stopped when Masamune went to grab a sword.

"She's up at the sakura tree Big Boss! Don't be mad!" He cowered.

Masamune sighed. "Thanks Yoshinao." And he walked away.

On his way to the hill he ran into Kojuro.

"Lord Masamune, have you..." Masamune covered his mouth.

"I'm looking for her now, alright!" He growled. "I'm going alright!"

Kojuro simply sighed and walked away.

"Now to actually apologise." Masamune started walking towards the sakura tree.

Hina was sitting underneath the sakura tree, eating her dinner. With each bite she ate, the sicker she felt. The nausea grew until she felt like she was going to be sick. She's lying to him and she had the nerve to tell him not to insult her brother. She was such an idiot. She would apologise as soon as she could. Then she heard a voice.

"Hey, um would you like a drink?" Came a nervous voice.

It was Masamune! She couldn't believe it. _How could he not be mad?_

"Um, I... I'm sorry I don't drink." She said apologetically.

"Oh. That's alright."

That was his first plan gone. Now for the back up plan. _Do I have a back up plan?_ Then he realised he didn't. He would have to leave it to fate.

"Would you mind it if I sat here?"

Hina looked up at him in surprise. "O-Of course my lord."

Masamune sat down and an awkward silence filled the air.

"Hina I..."

"My Lord I'm so sorry!"

Hina got up and replaced herself in front of Masamune. She bowed low.

"For what?" Masamune, in all honesty was confused.

"For hitting you in the head obviously! It was such a ungrateful thing to do, considering the kindness you've shown me. I beg your forgiveness milord."

Masamune started laughing.

"What?" She had a confused look on her face. _Why is he laughing at me? I just said sorry. Does he want more? _

"Oh it's just..." He tried to control his laughter. "You were gonna apologise to me? I had the same thing in mind, except switching our roles." Masamune bowed in turn to Hina. "Please forgive me for insulting your lively hood and your kin. Please forgive me." He made a very humble apology.

"Of course my lord! There's nothing to forgive!" She nodded eagerly.

"Well I'm glad for that. I don't think I would've been able to survive a trip with a woman angry at me!" He chuckled.

"Am I really that scary?" She asked, confused.

"No, it's just women in general. Besides..." Masamune added. "You seem different though."

Hina blushed. "I am not worthy of such praise my lord and I would ask you not to make meaningless comments like that."

"Hey they're not meaningless at all!" Defended Masamune. "You are different, much more easy going and kinder than others I've met."

"And just how many have you met my lord?" She inquired.

"Ah well..." Masamune was dumbstruck. "That would be about... Ten." He admitted.

"To be honest I thought you would've met less than that but it seems I underestimated you my lord." She smirked.

"See, that's more like it! I would much rather a smart, sarcastic, cheerful woman than some fragile flower**." **This time Masamue smirked.

Hina blushed again. "I take it you had an arranged marriage my lord."

"How'd you know? That news didn't get out of Oshū." Masamune was truly confused. "Either way it wasn't a marriage if it didn't end up happening right?"

"Just the way you said it. Many a man has said the same thing." Hina explained. "Except... The roles were switched. Men seem to be in satisfied with their wives and want someone else." She had a forlorn look in her eyes.

"Those men are idiotic bastards." He growled making Hina jump. "To just abandon someone who has stuck by you faithfully for years on end, enduring pain all for the sake of their beloved. It makes me sick to see it." He then looked at the girl beside him and turned slightly pink. "Well as you can see I'm very firm in my beliefs." He laughed awkwardly.

Hina nodded. "It's nice to see men who have their heads screwed on the right way. Unfortunately I do not know many. You and your army, Lord Masamune, are among the finest I have ever seen. Physically, mentally, and morally." She felt Masamune's stare as she said these words, not daring to look him in the face.

"You have my thanks malady." He said softly. "Though I doubt I will be able to live up to your expectations. You have no idea what I've done to those around me." He paused and for the first time, Hina saw sadness in Masamune's eye.

"Don't judge people on their past." She finally said, causing Masamune to look up at her. "They do not live there anymore. What is happening now is what matters. My lord taught me this from a young age. He believes that all deserve a second chance, if they are truly willing to take it. No matter what you have done in the past, Lord Masamune, it does not and _will not _change my opinion of you." And with that she stood up. "It is getting late, if I may milord, I will retire for the night." She started her descent down the hill when Masamune called out to her.

"Thank you malady. Maybe one day I'll be able to tell you my story, but that is not today." His tone, while still melancholic, had regained some of its confidence.

She simply nodded and continued her descent. She had a dignified air around her that held much prestige. She walked into her tent and it was only there that she let herself smile.

"I'll wait for that day My Lord. As your friend." She slept soundly that night, dreams nor nightmares plagued.

The next morning she arose, feeling fresher than she had been since she fell. She joined the Date army for breakfast and had a pleasurable conversation with Kojuro, Keiji and various other soldiers. Her chat with a soldier she learned to be Yoshinao, was interrupted by Masamune, who announced they would be moving out. Everyone started darting around putting down tents and Hina rushed to her own to gather her possessions. She then proceeded to help take down the remainder of the tents and store all the food. She was just finishing up when she saw Masamune walk towards her.

"Good morning My Lord." She nodded her head.

"Hello malady. Are you going to ride with me or flower boy this time?" He asked. "I need to know so I can adjust the saddle properly." He quickly covered up his question with a somewhat believable excuse.

In truth he wanted to talk with her again. She wasn't like other women, she seemed more... Real. It was a strange concept for Masamune to even talk about women, as he thought they were far more trouble than they were worth. That was judging from the women he had met anyway. And that as he said before wasn't many. He wanted to see if it was possibly to make a friend of someone of the opposite gender. Just when he thought she was going answer, Keiji appeared out of nowhere.

"Hey Hina! How's your stay been?" He asked cheerfully.

"It's been quite pleasant Keiji. How has yours been?" She replied.

"Been great. And I'm sure Masamune here has made it all the more pleasant. I mean isn't he a basket full of sunshine?" He joked.

"Come now Keiji, it's not polite to insult our most kind host." Hina said. "Wait until you are the host, then you will have much more freedom."

Keiji rolled his eyes. "I'm not buying into this Hina."

"Eh?"

"You're never this polite. What plan have you concocted in that scheming brain of your's hm?" Keiji leapt behind her and got close. "Oh well. Whatever you're planning _I _of all people won't be able to stop you!"

He patted her on the back so hard she fell forward. And straight into the arms of an unsuspecting Date.

"Um..." She started turning red.

"Ahh..." He started turning crimson.

"You two can't keep out of each other's arms can you?" Keiji started laughing.

"Huh? What?" Hina absolutely jumped out of Masamune's arms. "Keiji! Don't say such a thing!" She said as she punched him in the shoulder.

"Yeah, man not cool." Masamune agreed.

"Yeah whatever. It's not my fault the truth is embarrassing is it?" He replied. "But then again..." Keiji was cut off by Kojuro covering his mouth. "Hwy! Why you cver my moth?" His voice was muffled by Kojuro's firm hand.

"Because what you have to say is not appropriate to say in front of a woman." Kojuro retorted. "Everyone in camp is already sniggering, don't add whistling." Kojuro was so threatening that Keiji, _Keiji _shut up.

Magoroku came up to us and bowed. "We are ready for departure Big Boss. Whenever you are ready." He walked away and Hina could have sworn she saw him smirking.

"Okay boys. Lets get going!" Masamune announced. He turned to Hina. "Are you coming malady? Another days journey and we will surely reach Nagashino."

Hina nodded. "Of course milord."

Masamune wondered if that meant she was also riding with him as well. Only one way to find out. He walked over to his horse, hoping he would have a companion. His hopes came to be when Hina walked up to him and bowed.

"May I ride with you My Lord?" She asked.

"Of course malady. Hop on." He then pondered why he kept calling her malady. _Meh, does it really matter?_

As he got settled into his saddle, he felt two arms come around his waist. It hadn't had any effect on him before but for some reason his face was tinged with pink. He saw Keiji and his soldiers watching. And sniggering. Masamune gave them a glare that could've killed the Demon King himself and went back to preparing his horse. When he was finished, he rode to the front of the pack and whispered to Hina.

"You ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." She replied with a smirk.

"Okay boys!" Yelled Masamune. "Let's head to Nagashino, then Azuchi to take the Demon Kings head!"

His speech was met with cheers from all if his soldiers. With that he rode off, leaving Kojuro to organise the rest of the army. After they managed to catch up with him (somehow) he picked up his pace.

"Kojuro, you're slowing down. What's wrong?" He asked.

"I've been organising _your _army because you rode off!" He replied grouchily.

"Hey, hey it was just a joke, yeah." Masamune put his hands up as if to say it wasn't his fault.

Kojuro rolled his eyes and pulled back.

"What a grouch. Why can't he have more fun?" Masamune sighed.

"I think he's just too worried about you to have fun." Suggested Hina.

"Worried?"

"Yes. It's a parent's job to worry about their children as much as it is to encourage them." Explained Hina.

"P-Parent!" Masamune spluttered. "Where'd you get that idea? He's my Right Eye! My officer! He's not my parent."

"So where is your father then? Who has raised you?" She questioned.

"I raised myself!" Masamune said defiantly. "Kojuro only helped!"

"I see. You poor thing." She said gently.

Masamune jumped. She was laying her head on his back. It made his hairs stand up on his neck. The strange thing was that he didn't mind it. He didn't mind it at all. The warmth of having someone close like this. To be honest, he wasn't use to human contact. Kojuro was the only one who had ever done affectionate things like patting him on the head or hugging him and even then it wasn't constant.

"I'm sorry I asked." She said softly. "I didn't mean to bring up bad memories. Please forgive me My Lord." Her head still on his back.

Hina couldn't help but smile. She didn't have to put her hands around her waist like she was doing, she was more than capable of balancing without help but... She wanted to feel close to him. Putting her head on his back was a bold move for her, but she wanted to see how he thought of her. She quietly sighed happily. The feeling of being close, touching, made her heart pound. Yes that was it. She was in love with the One Eyed Dragon Of Oshū, Date Masamune.

Masamune looked and saw Keiji, still smiling, looking at the scene before him. Masamune inwardly cursed and broke the stare off. Then a thought came to him. When Keiji had _accidentally_ made Hina fall, Masamune could've sworn he saw him wink...

**Hope you enjoyed it! I'm soooooooo sorry that I haven't updated but I had major writers block! Please review! Masamune and Keiji are getting reprimanded by Kojuro so I'm afraid it's little old me for now!**

**?:Or is it?**

**Me: Masamune? *scared as hell***


	4. Farewell Little Hina

**I have another chapter up...**

**Masamune: Are you alright?**

**I-I... I'm so happy!**

**Masamune: Give her a round of applause everyone!**

**Everyone in cast: *sarcastic clap* **

**Masamune: I said clap!**

**Everyone: *clap furiously***

**Enjoy my blood sweat and tears everyone...**

**That... Didn't come out right...**

"No!" Yukimura woke up with a start.

He turned around and through the crack in his doorway, saw the moon. He felt much safer when he saw the sky. It convinced him he was still free, no matter what.

"Just a dream, wasn't it? I was almost tempted to leave you this time." Sighed a most welcome voice to Yukimura. "Master, could you _please _stop having nightmares, you're making me feel like I'm your nanny, not your ninja."

"I'm sorry, Sasuke." Yukimura hung his head. "But, I can't help it. I'm going to keep having it until..."

"Until, things are back to normal again and you can sleep without worrying." Finished Sasuke. "Please! At least not wake up screaming in the middle of the night. As weird as it seems, even a ninja needs a rest once a fortnight." He rubbed his temple.

"I'm sorry Sasuke, please go back to sleep, I will try my very best to sleep restfully, as to not disrupt others." Yukimura said determinedly.

"Jeez, it's really hard to get mad at you, y'know that?" Groaned Sasuke. "Well, at any rate, sleep well Master. If for anything, my sake." He ruffled Yukimura's hair.

"Good night Sasuke."

"Good night, Master."

Hina woke up to the feeling of being jolted up and down. "Wha?"

"Ha, well look who's up. You have a good rest Sleeping Beauty?" Masamune chuckled. "I'm surprised you could hold on actually." He continued. "I was afraid you were gonna fall off!"

She yawned. "Ha ha very... Funny." She said inbetween yawns. "Lord Masamune..."

"Yes?"

"Where are we?"

"About ten minutes away from Nagashino." He said casually.

"Oh okay... Wait, what!?" She jumped up. "Really?"

"You bet. So you'll be leaving us there right?"

"Yes. I will."

It only just dawned on her that she may never see Masamune again. In the short time she'd known him, Hina had come to love Masamune. While Hina had confirmed her feelings for Masamune as love, the Dragon was not so sure. He was interested in her and felt an attraction towards her but was not sure what to actually make of his feelings. Only time would tell...

"It seems like such a long time..." Masamune murmured.

"Since what?" Hina asked.

"Since we met."

"It does doesnt it?" She agreed.

"Yeah and in that time, I–" He was interrupted.

"Lord Masamune. We've arrived at Nagashino." Kojuro informed.

"Hm, so it appears we have. Hina." Masamune looked at her over his shoulder.

"Yes milord."

"I... Was wondering..." He began.

"Yes?" She put her head on his shoulder, unintentionally causing him to blush uncontrollably.

"W-Where you'd like us to drop you off?" He stuttered, completely blowing it.

_Oh Lord..._ Kojuro sighed at his lord's failure.

"Oh just..." She looked around and spotted a small green clearing. "Just here thank you." She pointed towards it.

"Oh... Okay." Masamune motioned for the men to stay put and guided his horse to where Hina instructed.

Just when she was about to hop off, a flash of long, brown hair was in front of her.

"Hey, you weren't gonna leave me without saying goodbye, were you?" He grinned.

"Sorry Keiji." She jumped off the horse and gave Keiji a hug. "Who knows when we'll meet again,"

"Just as long as we do." He finished.

"Well I wish you the best of luck Sleeping Beauty." Hina was surprised to see Masamune standing in front of her. "You sure your village is close enough from here?" He asked with concern creeping into his tone.

"I will be fine Lord Masamune. Thank you for your concern." She bowed.

"Though he has a point, you sure you'll be okay from here, Little Hina?" Keiji patted her on the head.

She shot Keiji a glare for using such a childish nickname.

"I'll be fine Keiji. Don't worry about me!" She then punched Keiji in the arm. "Don't use that nickname again, you hear!"

Masamune watched, feeling a little left out of the party. He felt like he was seeing the real Hina here, the same one who had slapped him in the back of the head. _Why won't she act like that in front of me? I'm not that threatening am I? _ But then like Hina, realisation dawned on him. _It doesn't matter because... After today, I'll never see her again... I don't know how to feel. But I suppose she would just be a distraction on my path of conquest. _He nodded to himself in confirmation but as an afterthought he added... _When I have taken control of Japan maybe I will find her again and we can have another chat, like under the cherry blossoms that time. _He put that into his mental note list.

"Lord Masamune." He heard her voice and looked up.

"Thank you." She smiled and bowed lowly.

"Hina..."

"If wasn't for you, I doubt that I'd be here now. And you took me into your care without a second thought. So thank you my lord. And if we should ever meet again, I wish to return the favour. Good luck with uniting Japan my lord." She spoke with a smile although inside the it was the last thing she wanted to do.

"Ha, thanks, but I won't be needing any luck." He laughed.

"Of course. Well I think you had ought to be going dont you?" She gestured to the road in front of them. "It is a long journey ahead and you would not want to keep your men waiting would you?" She reasoned.

"O-Of course. Farewell malady. I hope you find home quickly. M-Maybe, after I conquer the land, w-we can talk again, like before." He couldn't believe he just said that.

"I'd like that milord. But you will have to find me, not vice versa." She laughed.

It was a sweet sound to Masamune. He wanted to hear more but... It wasn't gonna happen.

"Well goodbye. Seeya." And with that he walked off.

"Bye!" Waved Keiji. "Little Hina." He smirked.

"Keiji! I said don't call me that. You Maeda scoundrel!" She yelled at the fleeing Keiji.

"Oh man, she's scary when she gets mad." He whispered to Masamune. "Like a charging bull."

"I can hear you y'know." She stated. "And don't give Mas, I mean Lord Masamune any bad ideas." She scolded.

"Oh and you wouldn't want that now would you. Getting embarrassed in front of Masamune would be the worst thing ever wouldn't it." He teased.

"Shut up." It was Masamune this time.

Keiji didn't say anything else but just looked at them with a smirk.

"Well seeya." And Masamune rode off.

"Goodbye Lady Hina, you have been very pleasurable company." Kojuro nodded at her and rode off after his lord.

"Bye Hin Hin! Seeya soon!" Keiji was riding his horse before she could yell.

"Goodbye!"

"Farewell!"

"Good luck!"

"We will meet again!"

"Until next time." She received many calls from his soldiers, who all seemed sad to see him go.

Yoshinao even shed a tear.

When they were gone in the distance she turned away and walked into the woods.

"Well that's that then. But if he's going where I think he's going..." She turned back around to see a glimmer of sunlight. "Looks like we will meet again sooner than I thought... Lord Masamune."

"Lord Yukimura!" A servant ran up to the young cub.

"What's wrong?"

"Lord Shingen requests your presence at once sir. It is a very urgent matter." Before he could say what was wrong Yukimura was running.

"Thank you!" He called over his shoulder.

"Oh that boy..." The servant sighed.

"Your Lordship!" Yukimura burst into the room.

"Yukimura!" His lord shouted back with just as much, if not more, enthusiasm.

"Did you wish to see me Your Lordship?" Yukimura inquired, now kneeling.

"Yes. It is time Yukimura." He looked serious.

"But Your Lordship!" Yukimura started.

"I know it may not be in line with your wishes but..." He lowered his head. "We must do it for the sake of the Takeda and Kai."

"I-I understand Your Lordship." Yukimura clenched his fists. "I will fight to the best of my ability so I may get back to my original task." He stood and bowed. "Please excuse me." He walked out.

Shingen watched him go with a melancholic look in his eyes. "It must be hard for you... But all you can do is hope for a kind soul." And with that he returned to his quarter, preparing for the battle ahead.

**Soooo what'd ya think? It's definitely not a good chapter and the goodbye was prolonged but oh well. I got it out. And to those actually still following this. I thank you. Um I will try to do another soon but I'm but it strapped for time. I'm in science study right now. Lulz. **

**Masa-chan: You should study y'know. You did just get 75% on your last test. **

**I know, I know. I will try.**

**Masa-chan: That's all I ask for... AND WHY DID YOU CHANGE MY NAME TO MASA-CHAN! **

**And thats all the time we have! See ya! Nyha!**

**Masa-chan: Wait! St-**


End file.
